Deseo Póstumo
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Luego de su prematura muerte, el alma de Mia Fey, siempre cerca, siempre dispuesta ayudar, es posible que guardara en su corazón un último deseo por cumplir antes de poder tener eterno descanso, y tal vez pudiera hacerlo realidad, no sin la ayuda de su aprendiz Phoenix Wright y haciendo uso del cuerpo de su hermana... ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, lenguaje y situaciones explicitas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Deseo Póstumo**

Para Arya,  
pues ya sabias de esto desde antes  
espero el resultado final te parezca agradable.

 **I**

La luz del sol de la tarde decaía, al tiempo que se filtraba como delgadas líneas que se angostaban más cada minuto al pasar por entre las persianas de las ventanas de la oficina. Todo estaba en paz. Extrañamente en paz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había convulsos casos por resolver, difíciles situaciones que manejar o tensas investigaciones que llevar a cabo y Phoenix lo agradeció, al momento que terminó de apagar el ordenador sobre su escritorio.

Y es que aunque había literalmente construido su carrera en base a crear increíbles y complicados milagros en la corte, aún Phoenix Wright, único abogado defensor del bufete legal de Wright & Asociados podía, de vez en cuando, agradecer un fugaz y diminuto atisbo de paz y tranquilidad cuando amablemente venia y se posaba grácilmente sobre su fin de semana.

Dio un respiro, miró a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar, entre las sombras parciales distinguió la silueta inmóvil de Charley la planta, quieta en su sitio y en el aire de la tarde reconoció la respiración queda y calmada de Pearl que se había quedado inocentemente dormida sobre uno de los sofás de la sala esperando a que las labores del día de los únicos dos adultos que quedaban en su vida terminaran.

Wright levantó el rostro para echar un vistazo sobre el respaldo del sillón y alcanzó a ver apenas el perfil hermoso de la pequeña que yacía quietecita con los ojos cerrados, como un querubín.

El abogado sonrió. Tenía tan solo 27 años y hasta ahora no se había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de tener hijos siquiera, pero pensaba que si algún día tenía algunos, desearía que fueran tan gentiles, dulces y educados como la pequeña Pearl.

El aire de tranquilidad permaneció en un estado de estática bonanza un tiempo solamente, en que aún los ruidos naturales de la ciudad se opacaron y la noche comenzó a cubrir el mundo con su manto suave.

Y entonces, un huracán entró en la oficina.

Dando un fuerte portazo, Maya penetró en la habitación sin miramiento alguno. No había cumplido aún los 20 pero su sonrisa y la energía de su espíritu parecían no haber perdido un ápice de brillo desde que Phoenix la conoció a los 17. Levaba el lustroso cabello negro y lacio bien cepillado, suelto en la parte de abajo pero hecho un bollito sobre la cabeza, haciendo juego a la perfección con su atuendo tradicional de joven sacerdotisa de la aldea de Kurain.

―¡Buenas noticias, Nick! Llegué justo a tiempo. Estaban por cerrar, pero les hice encender la plancha de nuevo. Seguro el cocinero acabará odiándonos ―dijo a todo volumen y con una amplia sonrisa.

En cada mano llevaba una bolsa y dentro, empaques de unicel que seguramente contenían comida (de no ser así, Maya no habría entrado cargándolos con tanto entusiasmo). Con el estruendo de su llegada, Wright torció un gesto leve de molestia, más preocupado porque la cháchara de la chica pudiera despertar y asustar a su primita que seguía tranquilamente dormida.

Pero no fue el caso. Al parecer, si vives con Maya Fey suficiente tiempo, debes ser capaz de conciliar y mantener el sueño, aun con ella dando portazos y hablando sin reservas todo el tiempo, supuso él.

―Pearly se ha quedado dormida. ―dijo ella mirándola de cerca. ―Será mejor que la despierte ¡su hamburguesa se va a enfriar!

―Déjala. La cargaré mientras duerme. Ya es tarde y quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes ―pidió Phoenix amablemente, luego añadió al ver que Maya había comenzado a hacer pucheros ―Descuida, pediré un taxi y así llegaremos de inmediato.

―Como quieras. Yo me comeré la mía en el taxi ¡Siento que desfallezco de hambre! ―respondió la médium, cruzándose de brazos para luego salir de inmediato disparada con paso saltarín hacia el baño con el fin de lavarse las manos y comenzar a comer.

Wright se encogió de hombros sonriendo y comenzó a guardar las cosas en su maletín de piel. Era clásico de Maya. Era la que más comía y no por eso su apetito quedaba saciado y él no cambiaría eso, ni ninguna otra cosa en ella por ningún motivo.

Se puso de pie, se echó el saco al hombro y se dispuso a caminar hacia afuera cuando sus pies se pararon en seco de repente.

La silueta de una persona estaba ahí, frente a él, de pronto. Una persona que claramente no se trataba ni de Pearl ni de Maya, sino de _alguien más._ Bueno, no exactamente. Es algo difícil de explicar.

Y no es que fuera ningún desconocido. Phoenix conocía perfectamente ese rostro, ese cuerpo, ese perfil. Lo había visto antes, en fotos y constantemente en sus recuerdos, pero también en _otras personas_. Eso fue algo que el abogado tuvo que aprender más temprano que tarde: que cuando te rodeas de personas que pueden utilizar la técnica mística de canalización de la aldea Kurain, el hecho de que las personas mueran, no significa que sea _la última vez que las veas_.

Mia, su antigua mentora y amiga, por ejemplo, había fallecido asesinada durante uno de los primeros casos que el abogado tuvo que afrontar. Y aunque el dolor de su muerte fue muy real, no tuvo tiempo de extrañarla, o de guardarle luto propiamente, pues antes de resolver el caso y develar la verdadera identidad de su asesino, el espíritu de Mia se manifestó en el cuerpo de su hermana Maya, transformándolo, cambiándolo y volviéndolo casi idéntico al que la abogada tenía en vida, durante el tiempo que duró la canalización.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, frente a él. Era Mia, su espíritu, pero era Maya también, pues su mentora había vuelto a ocupar el cuerpo de la chica.

Wright dio un par de pasos hacia ella. Era tal como la recordaba: Alta, esbelta, elegante. Mirando por la ventana con el largo y negro cabello de Maya cayendo a su espalda, pero con la postura erguida, digna y femenina de una mujer de mayor edad. El atuendo tradicional de su hermana de 20 años ciertamente le quedaba pequeño, sobre todo en la parte del pecho abundante y un par de torneadas y largas piernas salían de debajo de la túnica tradicional. Mia siempre fue una mujer con un atractivo impresionante, y cada que su espíritu volvía del otro lado para ocupar el cuerpo de Maya, lucia ese atrayente porte que fuese suyo antes de morir.

―Sabes, Phoenix ―la voz era la de Mia también. Amable, tranquilizadora, casi como la de una madre ―ahora que todo se ha resuelto, ahora que por fin han quedado atados todos los cabos, creo que puedo finalmente descansar en paz…

El abogado escuchó atentamente, siguiendo el camino que la luz de la calle transitaba al recorrer el cuerpo transformado de Maya, que ahora ostentaba las pronunciadas curvas del cuerpo de su hermana. Estuvo un momento en silencio, sabía que cuando ella aparecía, era porque algo importante estaba por decirle.

―Sólo hay una cosa que lamento… algo que creo que echaré de menos, ahora que no estoy viva.

―¿Que es, Mia?

Ella sólo negó, girándose para mirar a su amigo y aprendiz, ahora convertido en un famoso y exitoso abogado. Le sonrió, pero había tristeza en sus encantadores ojos grandes.

Eso le destrozó el corazón a Wright quien se había guardado siempre los sentimientos que, en su corazón bullían intensos hacia ella.

―Dímelo. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

―Si pudieras, Phoenix, ¿lo harías? ¿Me concederías ese único deseo?

―Claro que sí. Lo que sea, dime que es.

Ella se giró completamente, y el aroma del cabello de la abogada abanicó en dirección a él y endulzó el ambiente. No era el aroma de Maya, era el de Mia. Sus ojos brillantes se entornaron sobre él, y sus labios lustrosos y bellos bajo de los cuales lucia ese lunar tan característico de su encantador rostro, temblaron un momento cuando dijo, en un dulce susurro.

―Quiero tener un hijo.

Wright tragó saliva. No se había esperado jamás eso. De alguna manera, nunca vio a Mia como una mujer de familia. Siempre profesional, ferozmente enfrascada en su carrera profesional, había abandonado a su hermana y el resto de su familia en Kurain, así como la profesión de sus ancestros para volverse abogada, y ahora estaba ahí, hablándole del profundo deseo secreto de su corazón. Pero algo más crepitó dentro del cuerpo de Phoenix. Algo más que estaba implícito en la sentida confesión. Mia notó como el abogado movía los dedos nervioso, y dio un paso más hacia él, quedando tan cerca y sujetando con sus delicadas manos femeninas la corbata roja que él traía puesta siempre.

 _¿Estaba acomodándosela o tratando de quitársela?_

―¿Me ayudarás, no es así, Phoenix? Harás eso por mi… dijiste que harías lo que sea…

―P-pero Mia… no creo que tú… eso no… ―de pronto las palabras se atropellaban en su boca de la misma manera que tropezaban sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Se sentía nuevamente como un abogado primerizo, suelto en el coliseo de la corte sin saber cómo defenderse.

―¿No es posible porque no tengo un cuerpo propio? ―completó la idea ella, guardó silencio un segundo y luego, como si con ello despejara las dudas de la mente de Nick, tiró de la corbata, ahora suelta, quitándosela de sobre el cuello de la camisa ―No creo que a Maya le importe que usemos su cuerpo. Es tan despistada que seguro pensara que sólo tiene indigestión durante las primeras semanas.

Ella se rio recatadamente. Ante todo, Mia era una dama, educada y diplomática, al contrario del carácter despreocupado y a veces impropio de su hermana menor. Pero eso no hizo que Wright dejara de notar la cuidadosa selección de palabras que ella había usado.

 _Usemos._ Estaba dando por hecho su complicidad en el crimen. De hecho, el mismo se la había ofrecido.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, ella lo sujetó de la camisa y le dio un leve empujón hacia atrás. ¿Desde cuándo estaban tan cerca del sofá? ¿Acaso sin darse cuenta Wright había estado retrocediendo conforme ella se acercaba? El abogado cayó de espaldas y cuando el ruido del sofá resintiendo su peso le recordó por un momento donde estaba, se acordó de que Pearl estaba dormida a escasos centímetros de ellos sobre el mismo sillón, pues se movió un poco entre sueños, inocentemente sin sospechar nada.

―Shhh… ―le susurró Mia poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de él ―no hagas ruido. No queremos despertarla. Ella siempre ha pensado que tú y Maya están tan enamorados ¿sabes? No creo que le sorprenda verlos juntos, pero hay cosas que las niñas de su edad no están listas aún para ver.

Y como si esa fuera la única advertencia que pensaba darle sobre sus intenciones, Mia se dio la vuelta y acercó su posterior, redondo y deseable, pero muy apretado en la estrecha ropa de Maya a la entrepierna del abogado y depositándolo entre sus piernas con cuidado, comenzó restregarlo contra él, con claras intenciones de excitarlo.

La reacción claramente no se hizo esperar. Debajo del fino pantalón azul de Wright, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse, estimulado por el tacto un tanto rudo y descarado a la que Mia lo sometía con sus generosos glúteos. El corazón del abogado comenzó a bombear con rapidez y su respiración se alteró perceptiblemente conforme el deseo había comenzado a embotar su pensamiento y a nublar su juicio. Casi como un reflejo, sus manos fueron a posarse sobre las caderas anchas de su tutora, con el fin de animarla a moverse más rápido, apretarse más contra su cuerpo, dispuesto luego a comenzar a acariciar las nalgas de Mia…

 _De Maya…_ ese cuerpo es el de Maya…

Aquel pensamiento atravesó como un relámpago la mente del abogado y debió hacerle dudar tanto que separó un poco las manos de la cadera de la chica, lo que ella notó de inmediato y reacciono sujetándole las muñecas con sus propias manos para impedirle escapar.

―¿Qué pasa, no te gusta esto? ¿Me dirás acaso que nunca, ni siquiera una vez, miraste con lujuria el cuerpo joven de mi hermanita? ―y como si lo tentara con ello, comenzó a moverse más haciendo que la fricción de sus cuerpos aun sobre la ropa fuera sumamente estimulante para ambos ―Sabes que no puedes engañarme, Phoenix. Te conozco demasiado bien. Y se lo despistada es Maya para todo. No dudo que más de una vez olvidó cruzar sus piernas delante tuyo o se agachó sin reservas en tu presencia sin considerar que la túnica de médium poco hacía por esconder su cuerpo en crecimiento…

Y tenía razón. Wright sabía que tenía razón en todo eso. Aun dándole la espalda, sin tener que mirarlo a los ojos, Mia veía a través de su alma como si fuera un cristal limpio. Más de una vez se sintió culpable por desear a la joven y distraída Maya, más sabiendo que tales descuidos no eran un intento consiente por provocarlo, sino meras consecuencias de haber vivido casi toda su infancia sin una madre, y toda su adolescencia sin una hermana que le instruyeran en aquellos manierismos tradicionales. O talvez, era la manera de Maya de revelarse en contra de los estándares super costumbristas de su pueblo y de su gente. Talvez, delante de Nick sentía que podía olvidarse de ser la Gran Maestra, Maya la Mística y ser solo una chica, sin tanto ritual ni tanto protocolo, sintiéndose cómoda en un ambiente familiar que realmente no pudo disfrutar durante su crecimiento.

Pero nada de eso importó cuando, sin miramiento alguno, Mia tomó las manos de Phoenix y tiró de ellas con fuerza para colocarlas directamente sobre sus senos, obligándolo a levantarse un poco de sobre el sillón y pegarse contra ella, pecho con espalda.

―Curiosas cosas hace la genética, ¿no es así? ―la voz de la abogada difunta se escuchó acompañada de suaves gemidos y dulces exhalaciones ―creo que las tetas de Maya jamás tendrán el tamaño de las mías, no importa cuánto crezca ¿o tu qué crees?

Wright sólo podía asentir con la cabeza, vuelto loco de deseo, mientras con sus manos, dirigidas por las de ella, acariciaba y estrujaba los pechos de Mia, apretando especialmente sus pezones amplios.

Para él, siempre habían existido solo dos palabras para describir el busto de su tutora: firme y enorme. Enorme con letras mayúsculas principalmente, al grado de que por los bajos estratos de la corte se murmuraba que la licenciada Fey hacia uso estratégico de trajes especialmente apretados y escotes pronunciados para desequilibrar a la fiscalía, comúnmente representada por varones.

―Anda, tócalos ―lo animó ella, cerrando sus dedos sobre las manos de él para hacerlo apretarle los senos ― Se cuánto deseabas esto. No creas que no me di cuenta de que los mirabas cuando pensabas que no me daba cuenta… ¿tú siempre quisiste penetrarme, no es así, Phoenix?

El abogado dio un respingo y retrocedió un poco como ofendido. Le era imposible negarlo, sobre todo ahora que estaban ahí, uno sobre el otro, entallando sus cuerpos y con él masajeándole los pechos con lujuria, de manera que no encontró palabras ni argumentos, principalmente porque su mente estaba demasiado saturada de deseo hacia ella.

Pero Mia no esperaba una respuesta, de hecho, todo era parte de su plan para distraerlo para que sin que se pudiera resistir, ella pudiera desabrochar su cinturón, abrir su pantalón y abrirse paso entre su ropa interior, y de esa manera liberar el miembro duro de Wright que para entonces estaba que reventaba, pulsando por ser usado.

Ella lo apretó y acarició un momento, despertando varios suspiros en la boca de Nick, quien se había quedado totalmente sin palabras. Pero sus manos no se quedaron quietas, sino que habían regresado de su ausencia entre los senos de Mia, hacia sus caderas y sus glúteos, donde, levantando la túnica que cubría el cuerpo de Maya (no sin cierta dificultad, debido a lo apretada que esta estaba, ahora que estaba envolviendo el redondo, abundante y maduro trasero de su hermana mayor) para descubrir que unas sencillas pero lindas pantaletas rosadas, estiradas al máximo de su capacidad por encontrarse ahora alrededor de las caderas anchas de la abogada.

―¿Qué estas esperando? ―le instó ella, mordiéndose los labios y echando a un lado la diminuta prenda que cubría su sexo. Pero él ya no estaba pensando con claridad, el olor del líquido de la vagina de Mia lo había envuelto y excitado tanto que en su mente no existía otra cosa que el deseo ardiente de hacerla suya.

Pero ella no espero. Sino que deteniéndose de una de las rodillas de el con una mano y sosteniéndole aun el pene con la otra, se enfiló hacia atrás, casi dejándose caer sobre su entrepierna, pero introduciendo de golpe el miembro duro de Phoenix en lo profundo de su sexo.

Un largo y lastimero chillido salió de la garganta de Mia y ella apenas pudo reaccionar llevándose una mano a la boca para amortiguarlo. Después de todo, la vagina de Maya era virgen y nunca había estado sujeta a un trato tan rudo. Pero eso no le importaba. Aquel era el cuerpo que Mia estaba ocupando ahora, un cuerpo que aunque lucia la apariencia de una mujer de 27, era en realidad el de una joven de apenas 19, llena de deseo y vigor jamás saciado.

Ella comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás, sintiendo el sexo duro de Wright al separar sus paredes, llegando más profundo con cada empujón, mientras que él la sujetaba por la cadera con fuerza, usándola como punto de apoyo para embestirla cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, entrando y saliendo, dominado de un placer y un deseo incontenibles, que se volvían más fuertes a cada instante.

El grande y deseable trasero de la abogada subia y bajaba sin parar al ritmo del movimiento de ambos, y desde donde estaba, Wright solo era capaz de observar como la extensión de su duro sexo era literalmente devorada por los redondos glúteos de la abogada, cada que se movia sobre su entrepierna.

De hecho, pene de Nick temblaba y pulsaba dentro de Mia, como si fuera a reventar en cualquier instante, mientras que ella no podía ya contener apagados gemidos de placer que se escapaban de su garganta con cada sacudida. Él por otro lado, poco podía hacer para contenerse pues la joven y deseosa vagina de Mia lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte, como succionándolo, como tratando de exprimirle hasta la última gota a su miembro. Después de un largo rato en que los movimientos de ambos se sincronizaron y el interior de la oficina quedo poblado por un acallado concierto de gemidos mal disimulados, largos suspiros y gruñidos apagados, el abogado sintió que había llegado a su límite, y aunque por su mente pasó la fugaz idea de detenerse y sacar su miembro, largo tiempo atrás había perdido el control total de su cuerpo.

―Mia… ya no puedo más, ―rogó ―creo que voy a…

―¡Si! Hazlo, Phoenix. Vacíate en la vagina de Maya para que yo pueda tener a tu hijo en su cuerpo… ―exigió ella sin dejar de mover los glúteos arriba y abajo con violencia.

 _Maya…_ pensó él y por un instante, la imagen sonriente de la joven y despistada médium se dibujó por última vez, al tiempo que el abogado se disculpaba con ella desde el fondo de su corazón por lo que ya no era capaz de evitar hacerle.

Una poderosa onda de placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Phoenix, que aumentó la fuerza y el ritmo de la penetración, dominado por violentos espasmos que sintió al tiempo que en copiosos chorros eyaculaba en el interior de la vagina de Mia.

Ella, al sentir la espesa y caliente carga ser depositada dentro, se estremeció de gusto y liberó largos y dulces gemidos mientras sentía un poderoso orgasmo sacudirle el cuerpo entero.

Unos segundos después en que siguieron uno, encima del otro, disfrutando del tacto y la fricción, y con la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco agitadísimos, Mia se puso de pie de sobre su protegido, haciéndolo salir de ella. Dio un par pasos hacia el frente, acomodándose de vuelta la ropa interior y la túnica, las luces nocturnas de la calle que se colaban por entre las persianas delimitaron su silueta curvilínea y atractiva con líneas discontinuas.

Mia se tocaba el vientre por encima de la ropa, con las grandes tetas aun descubiertas y sonreía.

Los ojos del abogado estaban clavados en ella, mientras, recargado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y el miembro aun desnudo, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Su tutora se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, hizo un esfuerzo por hacer caber su busto en la ajustada túnica y recostándose frente a él, le dirigió algunas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos:

―Seguro Maya dormirá como un bebe está noche. Asegúrate que se quede recostada. Eso hará más probable que quede embarazada… ―su rostro era sonriente y su voz amable pero claramente le estaba dando una orden. Una que no parecía estar dispuesta negociar.

Nick se quedó mirándola largamente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, cuando el espíritu de Mia abandonara el cuerpo de Maya, aquella peculiar y casi imperceptible pero totalmente radical transformación se daría, en que la médium volvería a ser ella misma y su apariencia regresaría a ser la de una chica de 19 años.

La transición sucedió casi sin que él lo notara, ya fuera por lo oscuro del lugar o porque su mente estaba demasiado abstraída para poner su atención en los detalles. Antes de reacomodarse la ropa y salir de la oficina, ponderó que posiblemente debía despertar a Pearl para que ella caminara rumbo al taxi por su propio pie. No se creía ni remotamente capaz de llevarlas a ambas cargando, y no pensaba despertar a Maya, pues aun no tenía idea de cómo la vería nuevamente a los ojos después de lo sucedido aquella noche.

Y es que en realidad, el problema no era que se sintiera culpable de lo que había hecho. El problema era que lo había disfrutado inmensamente y no sólo no se arrepentía de nada, sino que esperaba ansiosamente y de todo corazón el tener la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II**

Phoenix no jamás supo con certeza en que momento Maya quedó embarazada.

Pudo ser desde la primera vez, o talvez en cualquiera de las otras veces a partir de esa, pues Mia no dejó pasar una sola oportunidad en que ambos tuvieran privacidad para intentarlo nuevamente.

Parecía que lo único que la detenía de estar sobre Wright todo el tiempo era la presencia de Pearl, pero ya fuera que la niña saliera unos minutos a hacer algún encargo sencillo, que se fuera a la cama durante la noche, o no hubiera despertado aun temprano en la mañana o incluso que la dejaran todo el día bajo el cuidado del Detective Gumshoe para que le diera una visita guiada por las instalaciones de la jefatura de policía, tan pronto se quedaban a solas, el espíritu de Mia volvía a tomar el control del cuerpo de Maya, y a veces sin mediar palabra alguna, como si todo estuviera ya dicho, saltaba sobre el abogado y procedía de inmediato a seducirlo para nuevamente hiciera un intento de preñarla.

A veces el momento no avisaba. En un instante, Maya descansaba canturreando alegremente por un pasillo de la oficina, y al siguiente, Mia entraba con paso sensual y se plantaba frente a él como desafiándolo a contener el deseo que sabía, bullía dentro de Phoenix hacia ella.

Y aunque la transformación era virtualmente imperceptible, existía una enorme diferencia entre la complexión física de las dos hermanas Fey. Maya era delgada y aunque de rostro encantador, tenía muchos gestos y manierismos de una niña pequeña, en cambio, Mia, por lo menos un palmo más alta que su hermana y aunque de cuerpo igualmente esbelto, sus senos, cadera y piernas eran varias tallas más robustos, sin mencionar que su carácter era ecuánime y su trato siempre sereno y educado.

Precisamente eso era lo que alteraba tanto a Wright, ver a la siempre correcta y sensata Mia dominada de un deseo tan intenso al grado de aparecer de la nada para casi arrancarle la ropa de encima en cuanto tenían la menor oportunidad de tener sexo.

Más de una vez, ella se metió con él en la ducha, dándole apenas unos minutos de ventaja, yendo tras él con el cuerpo exquisito completamente desnudo y haciéndolo que le acariciara todo el cuerpo, lo provocaba para luego darse vuelta y presentarle su redondo y torneado trasero como una ofrenda para que el pudiera penetrarla con fuerza contra la pared.

Confiados en que Pearl dormía aun plácidamente en su cama, los gritos de placer de Mia resonaron por las paredes del baño sin restricción alguna excitando cada vez más a Phoenix quien luego de saciar su deseo de apretar y acariciar las nalgas de su tutora, se adelantó estrujando su cuerpo contra la espalda de ella para que sus manos pudieran alcanzar a masajear los enormes senos que colgaban entre los brazos de la abogada sacudiéndose violentamente con cada embestida.

Y cada vez, no había nada que Nick pudiera hacer para evitar vaciarse _dentro del útero de Maya_. Pero no era como que estuviera intentándolo.

En otra ocasión, Mia lo sorprendió durante el desayuno. Maya se había levantado temprano a cocinar usando un lindo delantal sobre su túnica, y tan pronto terminó de tomar sus alimentos, Pearl salió a jugar unos minutos a la calle.

Phoenix no había terminado aún su café cuando ya no vio por ningún lugar a su asistente, pero no tardaría mucho en saber en dónde estaba en cuanto sintió como las manos de la chica, ahora siendo ocupadas por Mia, desabrochaban su pantalón con el fin de permitirle tener acceso a su pene para que ella pudiera comenzar a chupárselo.

El miembro se puso duro de inmediato y sin siquiera haberle dado los buenos días a su dueño, Mia lo devoraba metiéndoselo en la boca hasta la base. El pequeño y discreto delantal hacia poco por esconder sus generosos pechos y tan pronto Wright estuvo completamente erecto, lo hizo retirar su silla de la mesa para poder sentarse sobre él y que su pene duro se introdujera hasta el fondo de su sexo.

Mia abrió la túnica descaradamente y sus grandes y firmes tetas se vieron libres del apretón de aquella prenda demasiado pequeña para contenerlas cómodamente. Se abrazó a la cabeza del abogado para que su cara quedara sumergida en su escote. Los brazos de Wright le rodearon la cintura estrecha sujetándola fuertemente y así sentirse libre de penetrarla con tanta fuerza como su desenfrenado deseo por ella le exigía.

Lo hicieron rápido, lo hicieron ruidosa y violentamente, consiente que la pequeña Pearl podía entrar por la puerta en cualquier segundo, así que en cuanto sintieron que el clímax se acercaba se entregaron a él salvajemente, viniéndose al mismo tiempo, y luego, momentos después de disfrutar la duradera sensación, se separaron al tiempo que un fino hilillo de semen asomaba por la comisura de la entrada de Mia…

De Maya, más bien, pues ese era el cuerpo de Maya…

Pero a pesar de eso, con cada penetración, con cada movimiento, con cada eyaculación, cada que su miembro entraba y salía de su vagina, la culpa y el remordimiento de estar usando el cuerpo de Maya, de estar, de hecho, penetrando a Maya aun cuando ella no era consciente de ello, fue dejando de parecer importante en la mente de Phoenix, de manera que el único dilema en el que siquiera podía pensar, era no poder decidir si disfrutaba más poseerla mirando y acariciando sus tentadores glúteos o si prefería hacerlo manoseando y contemplando sus deliciosos senos.

Cualquier pensamiento de duda dejó siquiera de transitar por su mente el día que Mia se acostó sobre el escritorio de Wright levantando su túnica y abriendo mucho las piernas con las rodillas flexionadas, al tiempo que usaba sus dedos, introduciéndolos lujuriosamente en su vagina para tentarle.

Pero no necesitaba realmente mucho esfuerzo para convencerlo. Sólo el aroma de la humedad del sexo de la abogada, bastaba para despertar el apetito de Nick quien de inmediato quito de en medio el estorbo que le hacían sus finos pantalones formales y su ropa interior para sujetar a su instructora con violencia y comenzar a profanar su cuerpo al tiempo que hurgaba entre su ropa para estrujarle los pechos.

Los artículos que quedaban sobre la sólida superficie del escritorio fueron a parar al suelo y el ordenador en el otro lado se estremeció precariamente. Mia gemía y suspiraba abandonándose al placer que él le provocaba mientras que él no se contenía en nada regodeándose en la vista, tacto y aroma de todo el cuerpo de la abogada.

Ya ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de desvestirse del todo sino que tenían sexo en cualquier parte, a medio desnudar, cada que una oportunidad aparecía.

No fue sino hasta un mes después de que las cosas marcharan de esa manera que Wright notó los síntomas en Maya. La había visto soñolienta y fatigada, talvez un poco menos ruidosa y un poco más lánguida, pero todo eso no era nada fuera de su estado normal, nada de qué preocuparse, hasta que la chica comenzó a perder el apetito.

Que Maya Fey tuviera en frente un colosal tazón de rámen y que decidiera de pronto que no quería comerlo, eso sí era todo un acontecimiento.

Ella misma parecía desconcertada y confundida al respecto, no comprendiendo como exactamente sus insaciables y siempre presentes ganas de comer simplemente habían desaparecido y fueron reemplazadas eventualmente con repentinos mareos y súbitos accesos de nauseas, especialmente en presencia de comida.

La chica al principio no hizo gran alboroto, y Phoenix tampoco quiso presionarla. De hecho, evadía la situación siempre que podía, cambiando el tema o desestimándolo, de manera que cuando algunos días su asistente le pedía que la dejara quedarse en la cama, él, además de permitírselo sin dudar, hacia lo posible por conseguirle alimentos sencillos de comer y no demasiado olorosos.

Al notarlo, Pearl llegó a angustiarse, preocupada por la salud de su querida prima, pero al ver la dedicación con que Wright cuidaba de ella y luego de que el abogado le asegurara que ella se pondría bien, la niña se tranquilizó no sin antes sonrojarse un poco imaginando como siempre que el abogado y su asistente compartían una especie de relación romántica secreta que la pequeña idealizaba.

Pero cuando el día acababa y las luces se apagaban en el departamento de Phoenix Wright, pasada la hora de dormir de Pearl, Mia volvía a tomar el control y Nick echaba a un lado las cobijas para subirse sobre ella y penetrarla ruidosamente sobre la cama de su hermana.

―Creí que lo único que deseabas era quedar embarazada ―le decía él susurrando mientras se movía poseyéndola fuertemente, su voz apenas elevándose por encima de los rechinidos que le arrancaban al lecho.

―¿En serio? ¿Pensaste que me perdería de esto en cuanto tuviera lo que quería? ―Respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa. ―¿Cómo esperabas pues que atravesaría el embarazo sin que saciaras mis deseos?

Las tetas de Mia se sacudían con cada arremetida del pene de Wright en su vagina, que se había colocado con las piernas tan abiertas como podía para poder recibirlo hasta el fondo.

―Maya no sospecha nada todavía ―continuó ―talvez piensa que fue algo que comió.

―Tendremos que decirle en algún momento, sobre todo ya que tendrá que pasar por el parto y todo eso… ―respondió él, sin dejar de moverse, excitado por la sensación del sexo de Mia apretadísimo, comprimiendo con sus paredes su erección.

―Talvez no tenga que hacerlo ―Mia desvió la mirada como si estuviera por confesar alguna fechoría, pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. ―Me refiero a… talvez no tenga que enterarse siquiera. Si me quedo en su cuerpo durante el resto del embarazo ella no sabrá lo que pasó.

―No sabía que fuera posible mantener una canalización durante tanto tiempo… ¿estas segura que puedes hacerlo?

―No veo porque no. Después de todo, para eso volví, ¿Pensabas que me perdería el nacimiento de mi propio hijo? ―ella frunció el ceño, pero sin dejar de sonreír tomó una de las manos de Phoenix y se la puso sobre el vientre, mientras el aún seguía penetrándola. No le había crecido mucho todavía, pero se sentía mucho más firme que antes, como si estuviera levemente hinchado.

―Tendríamos que explicárselo a Pearl, ¿Qué razón le daremos para que ocupes el cuerpo de Maya tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso le diremos que el bebé en tu vientre llegó contigo desde el más allá?

―Podríamos sólo enviarla de vuelta a Kurain una temporada. Tan solo los meses antes del parto. Seguro en la aldea hay alguien que se pueda hacer cargo de ella… ―se encogió ella de hombros, volviendo a desviar la mirada, sintiéndose en todo derecho de ser tan egoísta como le placiera para poder hacer realidad su sueño.

Nick no dijo nada, pero como si quisiera animarla con ello, aumentó el ritmo de la penetración, embistiéndola feroz mente hasta que ambos pudieron terminar.

Se quedaron así un rato, tendidos el uno sobre el otro con las agitadas respiraciones tratado de recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas luego de una de sus largas sesiones de sexo nocturno, solo inhalando el aroma del cuerpo del otro, embelesados, deseando que aquel momento pudiera solo alargarse indefinidamente.

Pero los segundos volaron y más tarde que temprano, Nick tuvo que levantarse, volver a su habitación y disimular la mañana siguiente ante Maya como si nada hubiera pasado, como lo había hecho ya tantas veces. Apenas pestañeó un poco esa noche, y despertó de pronto, aún estaba oscuro, aun en la habitación de Maya, aun dormido sobre el cuerpo de Mia…

O no. Aquel no se sentía como el cuerpo de Mia, de hecho, reflexionándolo de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que lo despertó fue que su cabeza, cómodamente agazapada entre los generosos senos de su mentora, se había visto de pronto desprovista de los tales, y en su lugar, se encontraba apoyada sobre los suaves, pero más pequeños y juveniles pechos de Maya Fey.

Phoenix aspiró profundo conteniendo la respiración ante un súbito arranque de preocupación y sorpresa. Su asistente dormía a pierna suelta, incluso roncando quedamente entre sueños, con la camisa de su piyama alzada y los senos al aire. Sus redondos y rosados pezones brillaron tímidamente bajo la luz tenue que se colaba desde la calle por la ventana. Wright apartó la vista, se levantó con sumo cuidado de la estrecha cama y cubrió a Maya con la sabana sin tener el valor de acomodarle correctamente la ropa, para después salir caminando de puntitas, sonrojado como un tomate.

Después de todo, era a Mia a la que había estado poseyendo todo aquel tiempo. Era Mia la que deseaba ser tomada por el constantemente y era a ella a quien Nick deseaba complacer y hacer suya salvajemente. Aun cuando su cuerpo era usado para toda aquella actividad, la joven y despistada Maya no tenía parte ni conocimiento de nada de ello, de manera que no habia forma de que Wright encontrara las palabras para explicarle si acaso llegaba alguna vez a darse cuenta o siquiera sospechar algo.

O eso pensaba Nick.

Antes de quedarse dormido de vuelta en su cuarto, el abogado no pudo evitar meditar un momento en cuan distintas eran las dos hermanas, aun cuando ocuparan el mismo cuerpo. Y no solo en su personalidad y compleción. Aún la textura y el aroma de la piel de Maya cambiaba cuando era utilizada por Mia y no era de sorprender a nadie, después de todo, se llevaban casi 12 años de diferencia, brecha que se había ido disipando con el tiempo luego de que la edad de Mia quedara perpetuamente congelada al momento de su muerte.

Al final, algún día, la menor de las Fey alcanzaría a su hermana, mientras Mia se quedaba estancada para siempre en la edad en que falleció, confinada a usar el cuerpo de otra médium para poder interactuar con los vivos. Wright se preguntaba, antes de quedarse dormido, si el cuerpo de Maya entonces se volvería más como el de Mia, no sin antes hacer una nota mental de haberse dado cuenta que en la estructura más delgada de su cuerpo, se volvía mucho más notable el abultamiento de su vientre.

Comenzaron a pasar los días y Phoenix comenzó a notar un patrón inquietante. Al principio parecía cosa de coincidencia, ya que talvez menos oportunidades se presentaban, pero luego era un hecho que Mia y él estaban teniendo menos tiempo a solas. Los pocos momentos que compartían, no hablaban mucho, dándole prioridad a desnudarse y entregarse violentamente el uno al otro, pero antes de que pasaran dos semanas, Wright estaba convencido de que algo estaba sucediendo.

¿Había Mia cambiado de opinión acerca de lo que hablaron esa noche, sobre ocupar el cuerpo de Maya durante el embarazo? ¿Se había sentido culpable y reconsiderado de último momento?

Si eso era así, ¿Cómo haría Phoenix para explicarle a su asistente la razón de su embarazo?

Varios casos se atravesaron los últimos días y entre revisiónes de evidencia y audiencias en el juzgado, Nick pasó por tres largos días sin ver ni saber de Mia ni un momento. La propia Maya tampoco podía acompañarlo conforme sus síntomas se agravaban y para su desgracia, el deseo acomulado por no poder saciarlo con las constantes visitas espirituales de su tutora, no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda a la hora de tener que concentrarse en su trabajo.

Finalmente, el fin de semana, llegó cansado, casi arrastrando los pies y con el saco azul sobre el hombro, pasado el anochecer. No se escuchaba ningún ruido en el departamento y al pasar junto a la puerta de la habitación de Maya, echó un vistazo y la vio dormida. Y sin duda era ella misma, no su hermana. Así que pasó de largo y escuchando la respiración distante de Pearl dormida en su cuarto, siguió de largo hasta su propia alcoba donde se desplomó en la cama sin mayor cuidado ni ceremonia.

Debieron haber pasado algunas horas, cuando se despertó de pronto, pero no por sí solo. El descarado jaleo provocado por alguien literalmente sacándole los pantalones del cuerpo llamó su atención a tiempo para escuchar como la hebilla de su cinto caía al suelo.

Sorprendido y desconcertado, sintió el peso de otra persona al subir a su cama, pero su mente paso de la alerta repentina al alivio tranquilizador, al deseo y la deliciosa ansiedad de la lujuria al sentir un par de suaves manos femeninas cernirse sobre su miembro duro, aun escondido bajo la ropa interior.

El abogado sonrió. No podía verla en la oscuridad del cuarto, pero sabía que era Mia. La había echado mucho de menos y se alegraba poder estar con ella nuevamente, ahora que todo estaba más tranquilo.

La chica rebuscó torpemente bajo los _boxers_ de Phoenix y en cuanto tuvo su miembro entre sus manos, se abocó a estimularlo con su boca. Debia estar nerviosa o ansiosa, sus movimientos parecían inseguros y a veces hasta inexpertos, pero él se lo atribuyó talvez simplemente a que estaba jugueteando como le gustaba hacerlo.

Ella lamia traviesamente el pene de Wright y una vez que este se puso duro como una roca, cubierto completamente de la saliva de ella, no quiso esperar ni un momento más y sin dejarlo decir una palabra siquiera, se acomodó sobre él, sentándose sobre su erección, penetrándose con ella al hacerlo.

La joven lanzó un gemido largo y agudo de puro placer, ahogándolo luego tapándose la boca con una mano. Sin demorarse un momento siquiera, comenzó a moverse sobre Nick para que su pene estimulara su vagina húmeda y excitada que aquella noche, sentía el abogado, debía estar más apretada que nunca.

El placer escaló rápidamente y no pudiendo ni queriendo frenar su deseo, Wright comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos lascivamente. Comenzó desde sus piernas, en sus rodillas acariciando su suave y tersa piel subiendo hacia su vientre, que además de duro estaba hinchado, mucho de hecho, volviendo asombroso como el embarazo de la chica podía estar disimulado también debajo de su túnica.

Acariciarla lo excitó mucho, de solo recordar que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, fue una motivación poderosa para Nick para moverse más, para desearla más.

Mia comenzó a gritar de placer, lanzando dulces suspiros y tiernos quejidos mientras su alumno continuaba manoseándole el cuerpo, esta vez, llegando hasta sus senos que, él imaginaba, tarde que temprano se volverían colosales, a punto de reventar como consecuencia de llenarse de leche. La boca se le hizo agua solo de imaginar que podría saciar su lujuria y su sed en el dulce néctar de las tetas de su maestra, cuando al acariciarlas, a la par de una sensación de suave placer, le dio de pronto un acceso repentino de miedo.

Y es que esas tetas eran, de hecho, perfectas. Redondas, hinchadas, sus pezones duros por la excitación de su dueña provocándolo, despidiendo un dulce aroma como si presagiaran que estarían listas dentro de muy poco para la temporada de ordeña…

Aun en tamaño eran perfectas. Eran grandes. _Pero no tanto_

Wright tragó saliva y se puso pálido, mientras que las caderas de la chica sobre el seguían moviéndose descontroladamente, como una niña que monta emocionada un caballito mecánico.

Una de las manos del abogado se separó de los pechos de ella, mientras que la otra quedó atrapada ahí, cuando la chica no la dejó irse al sujetarlo y obligarla a masajearle el seno.

La mano libre fue a parar a ciegas sobre la mesita de noche y encontrando la cadena que encendía la luz de la lámpara, la accionó llenando la recamara con una luz tenue.

―Buenas noches, _Nick._ No escuché cuando llegaste, pero tenía muchas ganas y simplemente no podía esperar hasta mañana…

Dijo _Maya_ entre gemidos justo antes de cerrar sus brillantes ojos y torcer un infantil gesto al sentir un fuerte orgasmo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**III**

Maya jamás pidió explicaciones, lo que realmente fue una suerte para Nick, pues no había manera, en el cielo o el infierno, de que pudiera encontrar palabras o argumentos para explicarle el por qué estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Y durante los primeros días era cierto que el abogado se pasaba largas horas devanándose los sesos, pensando y volviendo a pensar, imaginando, en que momento Maya Fey fue consiente y entendió que, primero, su hermana había tomado control de su cuerpo, segundo, su jefe y amigo Phoenix Wright había tenido coito con ella, presuntamente varias veces y tercero, que ahora se encontraba esperando un hijo del antes mencionado.

Para Wright simplemente no había solución posible al acertijo y aunque bastaría con simplemente preguntárselo a su asistente para encontrar la respuesta, al hacerlo, estaba admitiendo y poniendo sobre la mesa el vergonzoso tema de que, efectivamente, él había sido cómplice (o más bien el perpetrador principal) de los meses enteros de violación que Maya había sufrido sin siquiera saberlo.

¿Podía Maya ver, escuchar y sentir lo que pasaba con su cuerpo mientras estaba canalizando un espíritu? Imposible, Phoenix tenía antecedentes de que no era así. ¿Acaso Mia se lo había revelado en algún momento sin decírselo a él? Absurdo, era la propia abogada la más interesada en mantener el asunto oculto completamente de su hermana. ¿Había descubierto Maya que los síntomas que padecía eran los característicos de un embarazo y a partir de ese simple hecho había conectado los puntos de una manera tan experta y magistral que hiciera palidecer aun a las más audaces y atinadas deducciones que su jefe lograra para resolver los más complicados casos? Sumamente improbable, Maya no era del tipo de personas que _deduce cosas._

Al final, no tuvo otra alternativa más que darse por vencido. Parecía que en verdad había misterios que ni el Terror de la Corte en persona era capaz de descifrar.

Pero, no es como que estuviera llevando la peor parte de este repentino cambio de acontecimientos. Para empezar, ahora que Maya sabía el origen de su falta de apetito y que el culpable de dicha situación no era otro que Phoenix, parecía dispuesta a sacar el mayor provecho posible a la culpa y remordimiento que su jefe seguramente estaba sintiendo. Sobre todo, ya que su hambre, normalmente insaciable, había sido sustituida por un deseo y una lujuria igualmente descontrolados, de manera que no volvió a permitir que Mia tomara posesión de su cuerpo nunca más, sino que, en lugar de eso, era la propia Maya quien saltaba sobre el abogado y su miembro en cualquier oportunidad que se presentara.

Y, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, Maya no tenía el menor problema en buscar y propiciar dichas oportunidades con las excusas más absurdas y sin molestarse siquiera en elaborar una buena excusa.

Para cuando el embarazo de Maya ya rondaba los tres meses y el aumento del volumen de su vientre era ya claramente visible aun cuando apretara al máximo el cinto de su túnica, la chica tuvo el atrevimiento de solicitar al fiscal Miles Edgeworth que se llevara todo un día de paseo a la pequeña Pearl con la clara intención de quedarse a solas en el departamento con Phoenix.

El plan era de lo más estúpido. Tanto, que funcionó a la perfección. Y es que en cuanto Miles hubo meditado las cosas, se dio cuenta de que visitar la feria, que en aquellos momentos celebraba una exhibición temporal del Samurai de Acero, con atracciones temáticas, espectáculos en vivo y suvenires acorde hasta donde la vista alcazaba, acompañado de un infante le permitiría ser parte de la festividad sin tener que darle a nadie razones de porque un hombre adulto (y uno tan particularmente serio y mal encarado como él) disfrutaba de eventos claramente diseñados para un público infantil.

No hubo necesidad de decir una palabra más. Aun el detective Gumshoe salió beneficiado pues el propio fiscal decidió llevarlo también a la feria para que lo ayudara con (o más bien, para que se encargara completamente de) el cuidado de la dulce Pearl Fey, con la sencilla diferencia de que Edgeworth sólo estaba dispuesto a pagar los gastos en que incurriera la niña, mientras que el detective tendría que pagar por su propia comida y boletos, so pena de descontarlos de su siguiente cheque salarial si acaso no contaba con el efectivo para poder cubrirlos.

El día acordado llegó y tan pronto la puerta del auto deportivo rojo del fiscal se hubo cerrado con Pearl dentro, los neumáticos chirriaron saliendo disparado el vehículo a toda velocidad como si a Miles no le importara recibir una multa de transito con tal de llegar a tiempo al espectáculo.

Tan pronto Nick volvió a entrar al departamento, Maya ya se encontraba ansiosa, esperando por él. La chica no había perdido un solo segundo y sabiendo que Wright se estaba haciendo cargo de la diplomacia en la planta baja, ella aprovechó para colocarse un negligé rosado semitransparente que hacia un estupendo trabajo envolviendo las suaves y exquisitas curvas de su cuerpo, pero hacia un trabajo aún mejor dejando absolutamente nada a la imaginación. En cuanto el broche de la puerta hizo _click_ al cerrarse detrás de Phoenix, él se dio la vuelta y encontró a Maya levemente apoyada sobre la mesa del desayunador que se encontraba inmediatamente entrando. Tenía aquellos hermosos y redondos ojos muy abiertos, como anhelantes y su habitual mueca picara e infantil ahora tenía un tinte de excitación que a su jefe lo volvía loco.

No hubo necesidad de mediar palabra alguna. Todo estaba dicho y si Wright llegó a sentir que Mia podía leer sus pensamientos, en el caso de Maya no había tal necesidad pues parecía que en lo que respectaba a follar como dos locos, las de mentes de ambos trabajaban como si fueran una sola.

El abogado se adelantó de inmediato hacia ella mientras que su asistente no hizo más que abrir los brazos para recibirlo y entregarse a él en un apasionado y lujurioso beso. La ropa de Nick pronto comenzó a volar fuera de su cuerpo, apurada por los esfuerzos combinados de los dos ansiosos amantes que ya no toleraban la espera.

Mientras, Wright contempló el cuerpo de Maya a través de la tela semitransparente, como si quisiera, antes de violarlo y profanarlo a placer, devorarlo también con los ojos. Y es que si antes no le cabía duda de que el cuerpo de la chica le gustaba, ahora, tal como estaba le gustaba todavía más:

Habiendo superado el primer tercio del embarazo el vientre de Maya se veía redondo y abultado. Ninguna cantidad de ropa sería capaz ya de disimular que estaba esperando y la piel estirada y tensa de su estómago tenía un brillo sano y codiciable que a Nick le parecía sumamente tentador. De la misma manera, los cambios hormonales había obrado maravillas en sus senos que habían crecido de manera importante y aunque ella no solía usar sostén bajo su túnica (al parecer, una costumbre peculiar de las mujeres de la aldea Kurain, una contra la que el abogado no tenía nada que objetar) de haber usado habría descubierto muy pronto que los que normalmente usaba ya no le cerraban ante su recientemente adquirido volumen.

Y si el aumento de tamaño de los pechos de Maya que su empleador tanto disfrutaba apretar y masajear no hubiera sido suficiente, la excitación del Phoenix se vió potenciada cuando, por obra del mismo embarazo, los pezones de la chica se tornaron de un color muy oscuro y se endurecieron como preparándose para amamantar a su hijo próximo a nacer.

Pero mientras llegara, sería Wright quien tomaría la labor de estimularlos con sus labios como merecían.

Eso fue lo primero que el abogado hizo cuando tuvo a Maya entre sus brazos. Descubriendo sus oscuros pezones, aplico sus labios sedientos sobre ellos y mamó sin recato ni delicadeza de ellos. No tenían leche todavía, pero pronto, anhelaba Nick, saciaría su sed con el delicioso néctar que brotara de aquellas tetas tan preciadas. Maya entrecerraba los ojos y extendía el cuello echando su cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada al sentir sus senos agasajados por la boca de Wright. Sus piernas instintivamente se separaron y el líquido lubricante de su vagina inundó su entrada haciéndola desear ser poseída con desesperación.

Para cuando su aroma llenó la estancia, el abogado ya estaba desnudo, duro como roca y deseoso de perforar nuevamente a Maya hasta su útero. Sin más miramientos, la tomó, casi levantándola del suelo en vilo y la acostó sobre la mesa, para luego sujetarla de las piernas obligándola a abrirlas mucho.

Al sentirse tan violentamente usada, lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue suspirar, morderse un labio y prepararse para recibir todo ese placer que tenía tanto tiempo deseando. Sin esperar mucho más, Phoenix encaminó su miembro hacia la entrada húmeda de su asistente, que lo recibió gustosa. Pero, aunque estaba suficientemente lubricada su avance en el embarazo lo hacía ponerse muy estrecha. El abogado entró sin problemas pero tuvo que empujar fuerte su camino hacia el fondo, entrando y saliendo de ella, ganando un poco más de terreno con cada embestida hasta que su pene se hubo sumergido hasta la base en la vagina de la chica.

La mesa, aunque de construcción solida comenzó a temblar, y los sonoros quejidos y gemidos de Maya no se hicieron esperar, saliendo sin ningún tipo de discreción o recato. Sus uñas comenzaron a arañar la pulida superficie pero eventualmente terminó colocando las manos sobre sus propias piernas para ayudarle a Nick a abrirlas más y entrar más a fondo.

No cruzaron palabra realmente o por lo menos no decían cosa comprensible alguna. Nick gruñía excitado haciendo fuerza para poseerla cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo mientras Maya balbuceaba cosas inteligibles que sonaban a deseosas y desesperadas suplicas y ruegos lascivos. A final de cuentas, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en nada realmente, sólo follando como dos animales salvajes totalmente dominados por el deseo.

Wright fue el primero en terminar pero no por eso se detuvo. La sesión se prolongó pasado el primer orgasmo de ambos y continuaron haciéndolo, no solo sobre la mesa sino también en la sala y una vez que determinaron entrar al baño a asearse, lo hicieron en la ducha también. Tan ensimismados estaban que olvidaron comer y para cuando ambos amantes cayeron desfallecidos de sueño y cansancio sobre la cama de Maya, había comenzado a oscurecer.

Nick pudo haber dormido la noche entera. Ni siquiera los ronquidos de Maya habrían sido capaces de despertarlo, dado lo fatigado y adolorido que se encontraba, pero aquella larga noche de reparador sueño continuo no pudo llevarse a cabo, porque apenas unos minutos después de que hubo conciliado el sueño, lo despertó una voz. Sonaba calmada, tranquila y suave, como conviene a alguien que no desea despertar a quien duerme, pero en su tono se notaba cierto toque intenso de reclamo y descontento:

―Vaya… Phoenix, ni siquiera pareces haberme extrañado durante estas semanas… pero claro, como podías tener tiempo de extrañarme si has estado tan ocupado cogiéndote como un loco a mi hermana…

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron de inmediato. Conocía esa voz. La conocía a la perfección. Era la voz de Mia. No tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo a su alrededor, se incorporó torpemente, buscando con los ojos desenfocados en la oscuridad. La luz de la luna y las luces de la calle que se colaba desde afuera por la ventana apenas si servía para iluminar pobremente el lecho, pero aún con esa dificultad, el abogado pudo distinguir la vaga silueta de su maestra hablándole de pie frente a la cama.

―M-mia, volviste yo…

―Claro que volví. ―le interrumpió ella. Cada vez parecía costarle más trabajo mantener su fachada de ecuanimidad ―¿acaso te olvidaste que anhelo tener un hijo tuyo? No iba dejar que nadie, incluida Maya… o tú, se interpusieran entre yo y mi deseo.

―¿Pero que paso? ¿Dónde estuviste? ―se talló los ojos tratando de enfocar y ver mejor a su mentora. Estaba demasiado oscuro, no alcanzaba a distinguir sus rasgos.

―Maya me dejó afuera. Me impidió usar su cuerpo. Normalmente canalizar un espíritu requiere demasiado esfuerzo de parte de un médium, pero como existe tanta familiaridad entre ella y yo, se volvió tan sencillo con la práctica que podía establecer el contacto sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta. Pero no sé cómo, lo descubrió todo y se protegió en contra mía. Ahora no puedo usar su cuerpo a menos que me lo permita. No sé en qué momento aprendió a hacer eso.

―Entiendo… pero si eso es así, ¿Cómo es posible que tu estés ahora…?

Y de pronto lo entendió. La revelación llegó de golpe a la cabeza de Nick, no sólo por lo que las palabras de Mia implicaban, sino porque justo en el momento en que estaba terminando de formular la pregunta, su mano se movió errática sobre la cama y descubrió que, acostada aún junto a él, pero esta vez respirando tan quedamente que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia, ahí estaba Maya, dormida y en total control de su cuerpo.

La sangre de Wright se le heló en las venas, causándole un escalofrió repentino. No había que ser un genio para deducir lo que estaba pasando, bastaba saber que sólo existían dos personas a quienes el espíritu de Mia podía usar para comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos. Dos mujeres del clan de Kurain que compartían lazos sanguíneos, aunque no tan cercanos, pero que hubieran nacido con el don de la canalización de espíritus y que hubieran sido entrenadas desde muy pequeñas para ello. Sólo existían dos, posiblemente eran las únicas dos en todo el país y si existían más en el resto del mundo, no lo sabía, pero ¿Qué necesidad tenía Mia de buscar en otro lado si ambas vivían con Phoenix en la misma casa?

Si una de ellas dormía plácidamente con él en la misma cama y le había negado el acceso a su cuerpo al espíritu de su hermana, por tanto, el cuerpo que Mia estaba ocupando en este momento no era otro sino el de…

La licenciada Fey dio un paso al frente, acercándose a la luz. Los rayos pálidos de la luna la bañaron permitiéndole contemplar a Nick nuevamente la magnitud de su belleza, pero si el abogado se había sentido inicialmente un poco culpable de desear a su tutora mientras estaba usando el cuerpo de su hermana de 19 años, ¿cuán más sucio y pervertido se sentiría ahora? Ahora que la deseaba nuevamente, con sus largas y bien torneadas piernas pálidas, sus caderas anchas y delineadas por la apretadísima ropa que era incapaz de contener el desbordante tamaño de sus pechos enormes, al grado que sobresalían del tímido escote de la pequeña túnica permitiendo a las areolas de sus pezones asomarse cuando ella, en una postura de indignación se cruzaba de brazos con un gesto severo en el precioso rostro de ojos brillantes, labios deseables rematados por lunar coqueto; todo el rostro enmarcado por una cabellera castaña arreglada con un infantil fleco y un par de delgadas coletas que se curvaban como un listón sobre su cabeza.

―Si Maya va a tratar de quedarse con el hijo que lleva en su vientre, entonces vas a tener que darme otro en _este…_

Fueron las palabras de Mia al tiempo que miraba a su aprendiz con una mezcla de excitación y enfado en los ojos mientras ocupaba el cuerpo de Pearl Fey, su pequeña prima de nueve años.


End file.
